No existe esa cosa llamada amor
by HetareHarukaewe
Summary: Mathias es un joven al cual ninguna se le resiste. Rebecka solo quiere terminar sus estudios. Siendo tan diferentes, algo los une. El lugar donde viven y el pasado que los persigue. Y aun cuando ambos no creen en el amor, algo los hará cambiar de opinión. "Esa chica me tiene loco, y no de una forma bonita... Y por mucho que intente alejarme de ella... Simplemente no puedo."


Den x Nyo Noru

Te quiero solo para mí.

Primer Encuentro:

- ¿Puede ser ella solo para mi? –

Ambas madres miraron sorprendidas al pequeño Mathias pronunciar aquellas palabras. No solo era sorprendente que un niño de solo 5 años hiciera aquella petición, también estaba aquella mirada seria en el joven que demostraba que no bromeaba.

- Eso se vera en el futuro – Respondió la madre del pequeño, mientras revolvía el cabello del rubio.

- Humm… - El niño inflo las mejillas y dirigió su mirada a la pequeña bebé que dormía plácidamente en su cuna. – me gusta su rizo – murmuro mientras miraba a la niña.

- ¿No es adorable? Quizás cuando crezcan se enamoren –

17 años después.

El sonido del celular despertó al joven, quien somnoliento, lo tomo entre sus manos y colgó la llamada antes de ver quien lo llamaba. Se acomodo nuevamente para volver a conciliar el sueño, pero nuevamente sonó el celular.

- Ngh… - se quejo, volviendo a cortar.

- ¿No deberías contestar? – se quejo la muchacha a su lado, mientras se levantaba – quizás sea importante – la chica tomo su ropa y se encerró en el baño

- Tsk… no pedí tu opinión – susurro en tono malhumorado, mientras contestaba – ¿Qué pasa? – Su voz recupero el tono alegre al oír a su madre al otro lado.

- Hijo, ¿Dónde estás? Ven de inmediato a casa, te tengo una sorpresa – la voz anciana de su madre sonaba emocionada.

- ¿Huh? Eh… bueno, ya voy… - miro el reloj en la pared. Aun tenía tiempo antes de ir a la universidad – nos vemos – colgó, tomo su ropa y salió de la habitación sin decirle nada a la chica que aun seguía encerrada en el baño.

Hacía ya 15 años que se habían mudado con su madre a Dinamarca. Y en esos 15 años sin duda había cambiado. Si bien aún conservaba su característica sonrisa y alegría (también hiperactividad y testarudez) Durante su adolescencia se le sumaron bastantes malas características.

Se sabía un joven de buen mirar, bastante guapo y carismático. Y eso, por supuesto, le ayudo al momento de interactuar con las chicas… Fue aquello lo que le hizo creer que cualquiera caería a sus pies. Y estaba en lo correcto. Chica que él quería, chica que caía enamorada de su sonrisa. También estaba el hecho de que, luego de la muerte de su padre, su madre lo consentía demasiado (quizás por culpa o soledad) Y ello conllevo a que tuviera un carácter malcriado. Lo quiero, lo obtengo. Pero, lo que sin duda más recalcaba la gente a su alrededor, era su desinterés por los sentimientos del resto…

Pero, aun teniendo tales defectos, a las personas les resultaba imposible no sentirse atraídos hacia él. Simplemente, era como un diamante el cual deseas poseer, pero para obtenerlo… debes picar muy, muy en lo profundo.

Mathias llego en su moto roja al departamento que compartía con su madre en menos de diez minutos. Subio hasta el piso 13 y se dirigió a la segunda puerta a la derecha. Entro al departamento y colgó el abrigo en la percha. Miro a su alrededor en busca de su madre.

- ¿Mor? Ya llegue – camino por el corto pasillo hasta llegar al living - ¿Qué era lo que… - su pregunta quedo a medias, ya que una mirada fría le impidió continuar – God dag – sonrió, picaron, mientras mirada de pies a cabeza a la joven sentada en el sillón.

La joven de larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules de mirada fría, piel blanca y limpia como la nieve de las montañas, asintió a forma de saludo mientras lo miraba con total desinterés.

"Hermosa" Aquella palabra se repetía en la mente de Mathias. Era la indicada para describir a la joven desconocida. "Interesante" Era su actitud ante el. "La quiero para mi" Era la intención de él.

- Ejem – carraspeo mientras se sentaba frente a ella, intentando captar la atención de la chica. La cual miraba con sumo interés al pequeño gatito junto a ella - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mi madre? – No pudo evitarlo, las preguntas simplemente salieron de su boca. Se estaba emocionando ante la expectativa de una nueva "casería"

- … - La joven dirigió su mirada lentamente hacia de Mathias, encontrándose azul con azul – Evidentemente soy una visita – suspiro antes de continuar – Estoy esperando a tu madre, la cual está buscando algo en tu habitación – sus ojos demostraban claramente el poco interés en responder que tenia la chica.

- Eso no es lo que pregunte, quiero saber tu nombre – Le sonrió, intentando animarla – yo soy Mathias –

- Lo sé… ruidoso… -

- Ya llegaste, mi niño. Mira que linda esta Rebecka, a crecido tanto y tan hermosa – La madre de Mathias apareció con un álbum de fotos en sus manos, sonriendo emocionada – Ella se quedara con nosotros hasta que encuentre un lugar donde quedarse, durante su enseñanza superior – aclaro, al ver la mirada confusa del rubio.

- … Anko, no será… ¿Qué no me recuerdas? – murmuro la chica, mirando la expresión perpleja del joven frente a ella. – no te preocupes, yo no te recuerdo tampoco – hirientemente franca.

- …No es eso – sonrió nuevamente. Pero no era una sonrisa como las anteriores. No era la sonrisa de "soy un ganador" ahora era distinto… Era una sonrisa herida…

El último comentario de la chica le había herido. Pero no la culpaba. Hacía tiempo que no se veían y además estaba el hecho de que ella solo tenía cuatro años cuando él se mudo. No había forma de que recordara algo sobre ellos. Pero no debía darle importancia al pasado. Debía concentrarse en el presente.

- Entonces, espero que podamos llevarnos todos bien – la alegre madre rompió el silencio incomodo.

- Gracias por acogerme – una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por los labios de la rubia.

Mathias miraba a la joven con sumo interés. _"Seguramente… es solo esa necesidad de hacerla mía… igual que con las demás mujeres"_ Pensaba, intentando convencerse de que los latidos acelerados de su corazón se debían a aquella necesidad.

Después de todo, para el… Ella solo era un antiguo primer amor. Y el, ya no creía en aquella cosa llamada "amor".


End file.
